Life as we know it
by Adurna Risa
Summary: Hermione has to make a choice between a loveless marriage with a man she hates or her best friend. Only her best friend has a few secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight poured through the windows. She rolls over covering her face from the rays. Late nights reading her scrolls have left her tired and unwilling to start the days tasks. It was to repetitive for her. Get up, get dressed, Abigail does her hair and then hours in court hiding her true self. For you see she isn't your average eighteen year old maiden. No far from it. Lady Hermione Granger is a witch.

When she was eleven she received her letter to Hogwarts. Along with a visit from the headmaster to explain it to her parents. Both loved their daughter greatly and took the news rather well. Witches were still burned now a days if caught though most were fake, the real ones usually got away or weren't caught in the first place. Thankfully though the Granger household had a history of sending their children to schools. So when young Miss Granger left it wasn't a surprise or shock.

Her time at Hogwarts was interesting to her. She learned all about the Wizarding world and those in it. She was even more shocked to find the number of households in court whose children also attended Hogwarts. One such family caught her attention quickly, the Potters. James Potter, the head of the household, was the Kings best friend. Nothing happened in his personal life that James didn't know about. Lily Potter was a quiet woman, keeping to herself though rather close to the Queen. Their son, Harry, was her age and quite the loner. Other children tended to want to be his friend simply because of his fathers status. He seemed to be quick to realize who these people were and eliminate them from his friendships. And that was how he met Hermione.

The school sorted the students based off of gender. Relationships between the two were not encouraged but friendships blossomed anyways. Hermione and Harry's especially. School went by to quickly for the pair and soon they had graduated and were sent back to their families to live their lives.

A knock came on her door and Abigail came in.

"My Lady, it is time to wake up."Abigail began moving around the room cleaning up the scrolls and hiding them in Hermione's locked trunk under her bed.

"I'm up." Hermione said sitting up in her bed.

"Good, and what would my Lady like to wear today?" she asked moving towards the wardrobe.

"Hmm I'm not quite sure." Hermione picked up her wand that she always slept with under her pillow and waved it at the wardrobe as all of her dresses came floating out. Abigail being a squib was used to the displays of magic but still hurried to the open window to shut the curtains.

"My Lady you must be more careful! What if someone had seen!"

"The red one I believe" Hermione said ignoring Abigail's distress.

And so the day began.

* * *

**So this is a new idea i'm playing around with in my head. Updates wont be very frequent though I'll be working on it. I have a general idea of where I would like this to go but I'm also working on my other two stories. **

**I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays!**

**Risa**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione moved through the halls, her dress swaying at her feet and her cloak draped around her shoulders. Her mother had wished to see her and now she was making the trip from the home her parents had in the country side where she was staying for a few days, to court back in London.

She folded her hands into her sleeves to reassure herself that her wand was securely latched onto her forearm and climbed onto her horse.

The ride into court was an easy one. They Granger house was only about an hour away from court and was a calming ride through the countryside. When she arrived she was taken to her parents quarters inside the palace and she sat waiting on her mother in their parlor.

"Oh Hermione dear there you are." The elder Lady Granger said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Mother. What was so important that you had to call me away from home three days early?" Hermione asked worried.

"Always to the point aren't you dear. Well you see we have received an offer that affects you quite seriously. A marriage proposal." Lady Granger smiled.

Hermione sat there shocked for a few moments before finally asking who it was.

"Duke Malfoy has requested your hand for his son. I believe you went to school with him. A young Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sat there shocked and in silence for a few moments. That boy had been the bane of her existence through school. He was rude and hurtful to her and one day she had even punched him in the face when he was teasing her and Harry. The boy had tried to complain to the teachers but none would believe him thinking that Hermione wasn't capable of such a thing.

"And what is it that you wish Mother." Hermione finally asked.

"Well my dear it seems like a very good match! You would be well provided for and a Duchess someday! I've met his mother a few times here at court and she seems to be very likeable and your father says that his father is quite the politician."

"May I have a few days to think it over?" Hermione asked.

"Of course my dear."

"Excuse me then." Hermione stood and rushed out of the room as quickly as she could. She ran through the hallways and through the corridors until she came upon the Potters wing. There she knocked on the door until Ron finally answered it. Ron was Harry's best friend and because of his family's lack of status he came to court as Harry's manservant.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" He asked

"Please. Is Harry here?" She asked holding back the tears.

"No but he will be back soon. Come in, Lily is here." Ron opened the door more and sure enough there was Lady Potter sitting on the couch. She was like a second mother to Hermione and when there was a magical question she was who Hermione always turned to.

"Hermione dear what is the matter?" she asked noticing Hermione's tears.

Hermione just sobbed and ran into the woman's arms.

"Ron lock the door. And cast a silencing spell around the room while your at it."

And so Hermione told them what her mother had told her. Lily Potter had known the Malfoys nearly all her life. The Lady Malfoy had been a classmate of hers while her husband had been a few years older than her.

"Oh you poor child. There now it'll be alright. Hush now we will figure out a way out of this." Lily smoothed down Hermione's hair that had gone wild in her dash to the Potters rooms and had a handkerchief appear for Hermione to dab her eyes with.

A lock could be heard turning and Harry opened the door.

"Hermione?" He asked seeing her sitting on the duvet with his mother. "What's wrong?" He asked moving to kneel in front of her.

"The Malfoy's have asked for her hand dear." His mother said.

"What? The bugger. Well you said no didn't you Hermione?"

"I haven't given an answer yet. My parents wish for me to agree to the match."

"Well you won't have to marry the bloke Hermione." Harry said making up his mind.

"What? How can you be so sure. I have no other prospects as well as the fact that I'm getting old. Few men want a girl over the age of sixteen and I'm coming up on my nineteenth birthday."

"No you won't have to marry him. Because you and I are going to get married."

* * *

**And so it begins. **

**Risa**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat there shocked for a few moments. Lily smiled and immediately started to think of ways to go speak with Hermione's mother to get them to agree to the match. Of course she doubted that Hermione's parents would disagree. They knew how close the two were and how much value Hermione put into her sons opinion.

"I..wha?..." A fresh wave of tears came to Hermione's eyes and she began crying again shocking Harry into thinking that she had refused him. His face fell considerably.

"Hermione quit that crying." Ron finally spoke. "Is marrying Harry really as bad as marryi ng that bloke?"

Hermione sniffed and dried her tears. "No Ron its not that. I just can't believe you would do that for me Harry. It...it..means so much. But I cant hold you to it. What if you meet someone you love? I can't stop you." She lowered her eyes and started crying again.

"Mother, Ron, will you give us a few moments?" Harry asked

"Of course dear. Just remember what we have discussed." Lily Potter gave her son a direct look and he nodded his head in agreement.

Once they were gone Harry sat on the duvet next to Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione you're my best friend. There is no one else who wont use me to gain status or like me for who I am. You are an extremely powerful witch and I wouldn't want anyone else on my side. And all of this is rather rushed but I was going to ask your father for permission to court you soon. This just speeded things up a little. But Hermione, will you marry me?"

"I…I…I really don't have many options. Either I marry you or I marry Malfoy. And there is no way I'm going to marry him."

"So you accept my proposal?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'll marry you." Hermione smiled as she looked into Harry's eyes. He looked elated.

"I promise you won't regret it. I'll be the best husband there ever could be." He stopped though and a somber look crossed his face. "Though there is something you really should know but that can wait until later. Come we must speak with your parents." He stood from his seat and pulled her with him.

They walked through the halls and thankfully ran into no one. He opened the door to her parent's rooms and they walked into the room.

Thankfully her parents were more than happy that she accepted Harry's proposal. Her mother set out to send a note to Hermione's grandmother as well as one to the Malfoy family rejecting their offer. Plans were made for the wedding and it was decided that it should take place a month from then on All Hallows Eve. Most of the court would be at the palace for the celebrations and it would be easy to plan a wedding feast into the festivities. Harry and Hermione pushed for the ceremony to take place early in the day so that that evening they could complete the Wizarding ceremony as well.

The next day Hermione woke feeling little different then she had before. Slightly confused as to where she was until the events of the day before came back to her. She looked down at her left hand and sure enough Harry's grandmothers wedding ring was perched daintily on her finger.

"My lady?" Abigail came into the room. "Young Lord Potter is here to see you."

"Oh thank you Abby, come help me into a robe." She pushed the covers down and climbed out of the plush bed.

"Actually my Lady he requested that you take your time and dress for the day. He said that he wished to go on an outing." Abigail walked to my closet and pulled a few of the appropriate dresses for me to wear.

It didn't take long for me to dress and I instructed Abigail to set my hair in a plain style, I guessed that Harry wished to go into Diagon Alley and so I holstered my wand up the sleeve of my gown and grabbed some of the hidden money in my expanding trunk. I pulled on my large cloak and walked into the sitting room outside of my chamber and Harry was reclining on the sofa.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling and offering me his arm.

"Yes I do believe I am." I said taking his arm.

We walked through the palace and into the streets of London speaking little, mostly just enjoying each other's company. We stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and made our way through the back, saying hello to a few people we knew inside.

Around two in the afternoon Harry pulled Hermione into Gringotts.

"I just need to pick something up." He said.

As it turned out that something was actually a key to his vault for her.

"Harry I can't take your money!" She exclaimed when he produced the golden key.

"And why not?" He asked. "You're to be my wife. What's mine is yours; I want you to have it. That way I know you'll never want for something." He pulled her into an alley. "Come there is something else I need to speak with you about."

He took her hand and apparated them to a heavily wooded area somewhere in the countryside.

"There is something I must tell you Hermione." He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Harry what's wrong? You can tell me." She said.

"You know those long trips I take? How I'm gone sometimes for months on end?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. Those were some of her most lonely times. In the past she had assumed he was just hiding out as she did, practicing his magic in secrecy.

"Well there is a reason my father is so close to the King. He and I are…we are his personal spies."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter **

Harry looked at Hermione waiting for some type of reaction. She merely shrugged

"So?" She asked

"My mother is as well, and once we are married you will be taught also." He sat waiting for her to scream or faint or just do something.

"What will I be taught?" She asked after a moment.

"More defensive spells as well as some anti-detection, more advanced silencing spells and how to flirt."

"I can flirt!" Hermione protested.

"Not in the way you'll have to. Hermione your job as well as my mother's is to seduce those who we need information from."

"I will what?" She screeched.

"You won't actually bed anyone 'Mione, just make them talk. Many times it will require the promise of something though you don't have to follow through if you don't want to. My mother never has. But your looks and your wit will help you a lot."

"Oh okay, that's not as bad." She sat silent for a moment thinking. "My potions will come in handy also. I can brew truth potions as well as lust potions. I've not tried appearance potions yet but I've read about the pollyjuice potion."

"Lust potions?" Harry asked. "When have you tried that?"

Hermione blushed. "It was for Ginny. She wanted to get someone's attention though it didn't work. He didn't fall for her."

"Who was the bloke?" Harry asked interested.

"I cant tell you that!" Hermione blushed even worse. "Besides she didn't tell me until afterwards and I felt horrid that I had agreed in the first place."

"Okay. So you're fine with all of this?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Honestly I don't think I should be very surprised that something like this has been happening. You wouldn't be Harry Potter if you weren't getting into some type of trouble." She giggled

"True. Come there is something else I want to show you." He offered her his arm and lead her through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see."

He led her onto a dirt road and they walked in comfortable silence for a while. It wasn't a long walk and was very beautiful.

"I'm thinking we should announce our engagement tonight at court." Harry said.

"Oh?" Hermione said.

"Yes, It will just get worse if we wait and it will keep the Malfoy's away from you."

"True. The Duchess wasn't pleased that I had refused their offer. I'm thinking I might want to go back to the Manor until the wedding and let our mothers deal with the plans. What do you think Harry?"

"I agree that you shouldn't be at court until the wedding, I'd be much happier if you were somewhere safe, though I would feel better if you weren't there. Perhaps you should go tour home." Harry asked smiling.

"What do you mean our home? I thought we were going to be living at Court."

"Hermione turn around." Harry gestured behind her and Hermione turned. In front of her was a sprawling estate.

"Harry what is this?" Hermione asked nervously

"Our home." He said smiling.

"What? When? Harry Potter you better have not bought me a house!" She shouted

"No dear, this is part of my inheritance. I was to receive it once I became engaged. And now that I am we have a place to live. I would be much more comfortable with you living here until we are wed. I know its safe, the staff is well trusted and are all magical so you could be free to use you magic. Plus it would give you time to decorate for once we are wed. I'm sure you'll wish to make changes. I've spoken with your father and he is fine with you living here. I just need your approval."

"Harry, I don't know what to say." Hermione stuttered, speechless.

"Say yes." He prompted

"Yes. Though where are we?" Hermione asked not recognizing the area.

"Godric's Hollow. My father is from this area, this is the house he grew up in, as did I." Harry smiled. "Now come, Abigail is here and she wishes to prepare you for tonight. Something about your hair and your dress." Harry laughed and pulled her inside the gate.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Up next the announcement and wedding prep!**

**~Risa~**

**

* * *

**

2/24/11

Ok guys I'm so sorry! My computer messed up, due to multiple power outages and time I hadn't thought that part was posted yet ( I also didn't go back and read through my past chapters) I'll work today to try and get the REAL chapter up! Thanks to SummrMagic for letting me know!

~Risa~


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to get this out! I've had this written up for a few months now but forgot it was ready! As a late Christmas present my family brought me Hermione's wand from the theme park. You'll be getting a detailed version of her magic and training in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The house from the outside looked to be just a simple country home. The stone fence lining the road they had walked up on was weathered and had an old rustic charm about it. There were chickens in the yard as well as a few geese. Hermione could see a barn behind the house and a pasture next to it where a few horses and cattle grazed in the afternoon sun. Upon walking up to the house she could begin to see the minor details of the house. The windows were all dark and the door looked to be simple, with just a small brass knocker on the front. Harry stepped ahead and held open the door for her as she stepped inside. Once inside Hermione was able to truly marvel at the wonders magic could do for a home. It was more than triple the size that it looked from the outside. The front hall being massive and more ornate than the entrance hall to the palace. Marble floors and mural painted ceilings assaulted her vision and a pleasant smell of fresh cut flowers came from seemingly nowhere.

"I think I shall like it here Harry." Hermione said smiling.

Abigail appeared shortly after Hermione had toured the lower floor, orienting herself with the kitchen and the sitting room, as well as the library and potions chamber in the cellar.

"Come Miss! We must get you ready! Master Potter if you will excuse us." Abigail grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up the stairs. Abigail walked comfortably through the halls and led Hermione to the second to last door on the right.

"These are the guest quarters currently. Once you're married to Master Potter your things will be moved to the other wing with the family." She explained then began preparing Hermione for the evening.

Hours of primping later with the help of Winky, the Potter's house elf, Hermione slipped into her lavender gown as Abigail tightened her laces in the back.

"Now Miss, your hair should hold through the apparition, if not you know the spell to fix it. You're to apparate to your quarters as if you have been there all afternoon preparing for the party instead of here."

"Yes I know Abby, quit worrying, everything will be fine. I'm confident everything will go smoothly."

"Good luck Miss, Master Harry is a lucky man." Winky said.

"I'm lucky to have him" Hermione whispered as she apparated to her room.

She landed easily and as she walked to the mirror she was pleased to see that not a hair was out of place, Abigail was that good. A knock sounded on her door and she went to open it.

"Oh Hermione dear you look lovely" Her mother exclaimed gushing over the fine silk of her dress and how neatly Abigail had curled and pinned her bushy hair.

"Thank you mother." Hermione smiled.

Not long after Hermione and her mother were walking towards the ballroom. She was to meet Harry there. Then they would present themselves to the King for his official blessing.

Not long after speaking with the King Hermione found herself being pulled away by some of her schoolmates as well as a few muggle girls of court.

"Hermione how did you manage to snare Harry Potter?' Lavander asked.

"We've always been close friends. It just seemed right." Hermione replied diplomatically. She didn't trust these girls and couldn't figure out what they wanted.

"Yes I do remember you to being quite _close_ in school." Lavander commented. "Though I heard that you turned down Draco Malfoy for Harry."

"Like I said, we've always been good friends. It seemed more practical"

"Must have been difficult to get Harry to agree. Pray tell how far a long are you?" Lavander snickered, hiding her smirk behind her fan.

"Miss Brown! I'm appalled that you would insinuate that Harry and I were laying together before we are wed! Coming from you who would lift her skirts for anyone just to try and make a connection. Excuse me I must go find my fiancée!" Hermione marched away smiling to herself. She'd been waiting for a time to knock that girl down a peg and after she insinuated that she and Harry and been more then friends in school was appalling!

"Hermione dear there you are! I was wondering where you had gone off to!" Harry reached out to her and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm comfortably around her waist.

"Cedric I do believe you remember my fiancée, Hermione?" Harry spoke to the gentleman next to him. Cedric Diggory had graduated a few years earlier than them. He was now married to the Asian beauty that Harry had pinned over during their fourth year.

"Yes I do remember her! Hermione how lovely it is to see you. You are glowing. Congratulations." Cedric smiled.

"Thank you. Though I believe that some congratulations are in order to you also! Cho is positively radiant. Pray tell how long until the baby is here?" Hermione asked.

"Two months or so, we're quite excited." He smiled placing his hand over Cho's bulging belly. "When should we expect little Potter's to be running around?" He asked jokingly.

"Not for a while I suppose." Harry laughed. "We haven't discussed it really; still a little too early to be thinking about that!"

Hermione remained silent. It was the first time she had really thought about that aspect of their future. Of course she would be expected to bear Harry's child, the only question was how soon. He had said that she would become a spy like his family. Perhaps that would push the time frame back. Most girls were expecting within the first year of marriage if their husband was an only child.

"Well if you will excuse us. I believe it is time for me to take my wife for a turn around the dance floor." Cedric said. They bid them their goodbyes and Harry and Hermione went to take their seats and be served dinner. It was wonderful; no less was expected in the Royal Court.

"I think I'm ready to retire Harry. Let us say our farewells to our parents." Hermione said quietly, Harry nodded and they started to make their way to the other side of the ballroom. They were stopped though when a pale arm shot out and grabbed Hermione's elbow.

"I'm surprised at you Potter." Malfoy sneered. "I knew you hated me but I didn't think you would go as far as to steal my bride."

"She was never yours for the taking Malfoy. Now if you will excuse us we need to go speak with our parents. Good evening." Harry said calmly before grasping Hermione's hand and attempting to pull her away from Draco.

"Not so fast Potter. I want to have al little chat with little Lady Granger here. Seems to me that I deserve an explanation as to why I was turned down."

"I don't want to talk to you Malfoy. Now if you will excuse me." Hermione tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Not quite yet." Malfoy held tighter. "You didn't answer my question."

"And I shall not! Unhand me!" Hermione shouted drawing people's attention. Harry was now between them prying Malfoy's hand off of her.

"I'll tell you one more time Malfoy. Unhand her or you'll be meeting your aunt tonight." Harry threatened quietly. It was well known among the Wizarding community that Draco's Aunt Bellatrix was killed. She was insane and had killed hundreds of muggles before she was stopped.

"This isn't over Potter." Malfoy dropped Hermione's arm and walked away. Hermione looked around at all the stares they were receiving. Lily Potter was next to her in an instant.

"Come dear, lets get you out of their sight." Lily took Hermione's free hand and led her through the room, Harry following closely behind.

They made to the Potter's rooms before anyone spoke again.

"I'm fine, just rather shaken up." Hermione insisted. Harry didn't look quite convinced.

"I still want to take you back to the Manor. You'll be safer." Harry insisted. He wanted her safe, and there with other wizards and people he trusted.

"I agree with you dear, I do think you should go back tonight Hermione. I also think I should begin your training tomorrow Hermione. I will teach you more protection spells among other things." Lily said.

"I'll go back, though I think I shall need to side-along with someone. I don't quite know where I'm going yet." Hermione glanced at Harry.

"I'll take you back."Harry offered immediately.

"Harry I don't know if that is a good idea." Lily said.

"Mother it shall be fine. I'll make sure Hermione gets there safely and it will let me be sure that all the wards and spells are still in place. I'll stay the night and be back here early in the morning.

"Very well, take care of her Harry." Lily hugged the both of them and she watched as Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms and they disappeared.

* * *

Malfoy is just vile isnt he? And this is just me getting started...Depending on the amount of review I get I will update sooner! Your reviews motivate me!


End file.
